


Secret Santa

by Sophia73



Series: Holidays [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia73/pseuds/Sophia73
Summary: Everyone ordering for their secret Santa's.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Holidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044678
Kudos: 1





	Secret Santa

“Okay everyone come and pick a name! It’s secret santa time!” Aang said, running to Toph with the hat. She pulled out a name and felt the braille Suki had written on all of them. Next Suki pulled and read her name, Sokka was next, followed by Katara then Zuko and last was Aang.  
“Gifts here by the 24 when we open them. No spending less than 10$ and there is no price cap, but be reasonable. Don’t buy something if you can’t afford it. Each gift must be put in a gift bag with the person's name on it. Each gift must also include a letter telling them who gave them the gift. And no you can’t just do a 30$ gift card, but yes you can add gift cards into the gift. Go ahead and get them whatever they want. And remember to get everyone else gifts as well. Don’t tell anyone who you have, and make sure you give no hints. Starting tomorrow no more checking other peoples packages, Toph can ask one person to help her if she needs. And if someone is really stuck you can open their lists which are in their main bag by the door. You can go through phones and rooms, but know what you're doing. If you get caught your on dishes and laundry for all of January” Suki said  
“So the same rules as last year?” Toph asked, ripping up her paper.  
“Yup,” Suki said.  
“Well Katara, my room, I’m going to start shopping,” Toph said.  
“Okay, Suki can you leave some food on my desk?” Katara asked.  
“On it” She said getting up to grab a plate of food.  
“Well I also should get shopping.” Zuko said, even though he knew what he wanted to get his person, and he already had it. He thought that he might as well get more. Everyone was in their own rooms by 9 pm that night, and Suki went to see Katara.  
“Hey” She said, opening the door slowly. “Is this a good time?” Suki asked  
“Well I’m not really doing anything” Katara said standing in a pile of books.  
“Well, move some of these over. I need to sit. I need to know some things for my gift. It’s going to be very veage don’t worry.” Suki said, moving a pile of books aside.  
“Okay go ahead” Katara said, finishing her cookie.  
“You do a lot of costume orders right?”  
“Yes”  
“How long does one take?”  
“It’ll depend on a lot of things. Size, what it's made of, weight, price you're paying, where you order, do you know who you're ordering from, how hard is it to make, do they make it often, and are you asking for anything that needs lots of skill to make.”  
“Okay, say I need something, light, but very strong. It’s about the size of a night table, and I’ll spend up to 50$ on it, and I don’t know who's making it.”  
“Do you know if they make it often?”  
“They don’t, but I’ve seen them make two of what I want”  
“Would the person making it need to have experience to make it, or are there videos teaching them how to make what your asking for out there”  
“They should have experience, but there are videos out there”  
“Then I would say if you're willing to pay about 40$ you could get it in two weeks, depending on where you order from. I would call in your order. You have more say in it that way” Katara said  
“Thanks” Suki said, grabbing Katara’s plate from her as she made her way out of the mess of books. “What are you even doing?”  
“I got a lot more books, and plan to buy more so I need to set this up better” Katara said. Suki went back to her room after putting the plate away. She went to her phone and called a store she wanted the gift from and placed her order. They told her it was to come in 12 days, and so she paid and then marked down the day.  
Zuko was on his computer for far longer than he thought he would be. He knew he could just use what he had, but he thought it would be a lot nicer to buy them something else. He knew about what he wanted, but he needed to be careful that he wouldn’t give them something they already had, so he needed a way to get into their room without them seeing or anyone else seeing. He knew that the person he got goes out of the house every day for 1 hour for a run, so that would be the time, he would ask to get something from their room and go then. But Zuko was 100% going to spend a lot of money for their gift. Zuko also ordered lots of small cheap things, and made sure they would all come on different days. He also took this time to buy some things for everyone else, and made sure they also came on different days.  
Aang had no idea what he was going to buy, but he ended up thinking of something. But what he was going to buy was either going to be a hit or miss. He knew all his housemates well, but he knew that the person he got had pretty much everything they needed for work, so that was no go. Then he thought about their room and if they were missing anything, but they had one of the most filled rooms. But then he remembered that they were starting their own business and that was an open window. So he wrote down everything one would need to start a business and found lots of things to buy them. So he ordered everything to come on the same day and ordered everyone else's gift in the same package.  
When Sokka read who he had he knew exactly what he was going to buy, but then saw that he should add a lot of other things to it or he would have to buy way more than any human should have of the item. So he thought for a second before he found something that he knew would bump the price up and that they would love. He knew his housemates really well, so it really didn’t matter who he got, he would still have the easiest time thinking of gifts. He checked when the order would come, and he thought that even though he was planning to go out next week for everyone's gifts that he might as well this year buy more of them online.  
Katara had helped her order her gifts for everyone except herself, Toph needed someone else's help for that. So she went to who she rarely spent time with, Aang to ask for help. She knew what she wanted. She just needed help ordering them. Aang had helped her, and she had made sure Katara left nothing to indicate who she had. When she felt who she had she thought of a few ideas and ran them all by Katara and had her help her pick the best ones. Toph was paying and thought that since this year has been the worst that she at least might spend some more money here, and make this month not as bad. She was happy with the gift, but she was really unsure about what to get everyone else. She knew Katara would want books, but she was also sure that whoever had Katara would give her them and Toph had no clue what books she read and could not find out. So she thought of other ideas for her. Everyone else in the house was also like that she knew what they would want, but was also sure that whoever got them would be getting them. From the amount of things Zuko and Katara brought back she was sure that none of them were holding back this month. She was able to think of things for everyone, but she wasn’t 100% sure they were the best. But she didn’t really care, she was happy with what she ordered and was sure that they would at least get use out of everything.  
Katara after putting away her books, she went to buy things for her secret santa. She knew that she would have to buy it all online, as she just left the house this morning. She knew what they would want, but what they wanted could be in many forms. She wasn’t sure what form was best, and never really went into anyone elses rooms so she didn’t know what they had. So she ended up buying lots of things and spending way more than she ever has in one of these exchanges. But then again she was thinking that everyone else was as well. Everything she brought was the best that she could get to the house intime, and everything she knew they would like. She also got some gift cards that she knew they would use, so she would put them in there too. She also ordered a lot more small things for everyone's stockings.

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think has who?  
> I'm having fun with these short stories, are you enjoying them?


End file.
